Coming Home
by PokemonRangerKassy
Summary: After the incident with Majora's Mask, Link decides to travel back to Hyrule because he misses his friends a lot, and misses someone in particular...


I had this idea in my head for about 2 weeks while replaying Majora's Mask (For about the 1 Millionth time) and I thought it was very cute 3! I like the younger versions of Link and Zelda, so I'm using Link in Majora's Mask design and Zelda in Ocarina of Time's design. Well, here we go, enjoy!!!

Link was riding Epona slowly and steadily through the lush, vast forest that connected between Termina and Hyrule. Link had decided to come back to Hyrule, wondering what his old friends were up to. They were trotting gently through the trail when he then started thinking about Termina's Moon Problem.

_"Strange, how a moon like that could have been created"he dazed, "At least that mask is now safe with the traveling mask merchant. The moon is gone, the people are happy, and Tatl and Tael are protected by the Skull Kid. Wonder if I ever will meet them in the Lost Woods again-"_

"NEIGGGGHHH!!!" Epona whinnied to snap Link out of his thoughts. Link shook his head and saw a dark, wooden tunnel in front of them, along with the sign, _"You are leaving the Great Forest and entering into the Lost Woods"_

"Alright!" Link exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go Epona!!!" And off they went into the tunnel…..

45 Minutes Later….

Link and Epona finally emerged from the confines of the Lost Woods into the Kokiri Forest, spitting leaves out of his mouth and with hair, clothes and skin smudged with dirt. Epona was just normal.

"Hey, that's not fair how you can just not get dirty; you trot all over the place-"

Epona interrupted with a nip at Links butt just to shut him up.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" He spoke rather sternly as he rubbed his backside. "Anyways, where did everyone go?" Strangely, the Kokiri Forest was empty. He checked everyone's house, even going to the Deku Tree Sprout (Which by the way grew about 47 ft since Link left Hyrule).

"They are O.K." The "sprout" responded. "Why don't you go to Hyrule Castle Town and greet everyone there?"

"Man, I forgot how long Hyrule field was" Link said to Epona as she slowly trotted. Sure she was among the strongest of horse breeds (A Clydesdale to be exact), but that doesn't mean she couldn't be tired! They walked on for quite some time until it started to get dark, really dark.

"Oh look Hyrule Castle Town is right there!" Link said energetically. So Epona, thinking about the amount of hay and water within the town walls ran at full speed.

"GAHHHH!!! SLOW DOWN!" Link shrieked as he fell backwards and grabbed Epona's tail, flowing behind her like her tail. She ignored the wolfs cry of night and hopped right onto the drawbridge as soon as it started to move.

"Whew" Link gasped and closed his eyes. "For a second there, I didn't think we were gonna make i-"

"WELCOME BACK, HERO OF TIME!!!" Shouted an extremely large group of people.

"AGGGHH! Link fell off of Epona groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked at the townsfolk and some foreigners and laughed. The townsfolk cheered as Link and Epona approached everyone. He shook hands and was hugged by many young girls. Then he noticed Malon.

"Hi Malon, How's it going?" Link pulled out of the crowd with kiss marks all over his face, which he started rubbing off.

"Great! And I see that Epona is in great condition! Mind if I take her back home for a couple of days?"

"Sure!" Link agreed. Giving Epona a goodbye hug. Epona nuzzled him tenderly back.

"Bye Link and thank you!" Malon called riding Epona away. Link waved and sighed, he sure was missing somebody else though-

"Link!" Mido and the Kokoris called. Link expected a mean comment, but ended up getting a apology from everyone and receiving a playful noogie from Mido.

"I'm glad you're back" Mido laughed, "I thought you were never comin' back Mido spoke and put his hands around Links shoulder as if they have always been best buddies. Link laughed.

"What do you mean! This is my real home and besides, I missed everybody so much…" Link happily responded. Mido warmly smiled at him.

"As I have missed you back very much as well, Hero of Time" emerged a voice from the crowd. Out stepped a girl about 14 years old (Links age) with a fancy pink and white dress. It was Princess Zelda! Mido laughed and slapped Link on the back before he left, saying," Ill leave the next King of Hyrule alone with the next Queen". Link smiled and shook his head and looked at Zelda. She missed him so much that a tear rolled down her cheek. But she smiled and gave Link a really big hug.

"I really missed you Link" she looked up at him with soft eyes, smiling and deeply blushing. Link blushed as well.

"I sure did too"

Well, there goes the end of the first chapter will update soon. Link is so cute with Zelda, especially when they are kids, I swear!!! Anyways, lets see what happens in the next chapter!!!


End file.
